


Until Tomorrow

by im_bored3000



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_bored3000/pseuds/im_bored3000
Summary: Nick must say what he wants to say before it's too late.
Relationships: Ellis/Nick (Left 4 Dead)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Until Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any mistakes, English is not my first language.

The sound of bullets firing and zombies growling filled the air as the four survivors made their way down the road. "We made it to a safe house people!" Coach yelled for his friends to hear because of the gunshots "Oh my God finally, it better have a medkit in there!" Rochelle said as she was helping Nick walk with his hand around her shoulder, shooting zombies from the left and fight along the way, the man was really badly hurt from a Hunter, his white suit completely ruined from the blood, Ellis meanwhile was oblivious as to what his teammates were saying as he was too busy shooting zombies at the back with his sniper rifle.

"Holy shit, we made it to a safe house already?" Ellis asked as he scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, now come on boy, help me barricade this door." Coach replied and Ellis helped Coach put some furniture that was around against the safe house door. "So, I guess this ladder leads up to the bridge, right?" Ellis asked "Yeppers." Nick replied as Rochelle helped him sit down against a wall. "Woowee, canned peaches! We'll eat fine tonight!" Coach said as he carried a bunch of canned peaches he found in a corner hidden. "It's not peach cobler, but It's way better than baked beans!" Coach smiled reassuringly as he said so and gave one for each of his friends, Nick was suprised when Coach gave him two of the canned fruit and also a bottle of pills. "Thanks, big guy."

"Hell yeah man, I found a medkit!" Ellis said as he climbed down the ladder with a medkit in his hand. "Hey, Coach, Rochelle, there's a bunch of guns up stairs, and I mean all kinds of guns, materials for molotovs and pipe bombs! Ya'll should go check it out and I'll patch up Nick." Ellis said as he pointed upstairs "Alright! We got lucky." Rochelle said as she was eating her food "That sounds too good to be true, boy. Let's go check it out!" Coach said as he finished eating his food and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand "Rest well, Nick." Rochelle said as she started climbing the ladder after Coach "Whoah, hey. Don't leave me with Ellis, if I don't die from that Hunter I will definitely from Ellis' dumb stories!" Nick managed to say as he threw his hands in the air, wincing from the pain as he did so. "Oh shut up, Nick." Rochelle said from upstairs. 

"Just me and you now, fireball." Nick said "I guess so, come on let's get you patched up." Ellis said as he sat down next to Nick. "Fine." Ellis looked up at the other man to make sure it was surely Nick because no way Nick would give up so easily when it came to him being injured, he didn't want anyone helping him, Ellis payed no attention to it and continued pulling the needed tools out from the medkit, cotton, alcohol and bandages. "Alright, man, you gotta take your jacket and shirt off I can't work otherwise." Ellis said as he looked up at Nick, the man looked tired even though he was hard to read sometimes. "Listen Eliis, I've been meaning to tell you something, I might not make it until tomorrow so... it's... um... It's probably a bad idea, forget about it." Nick said and took his white suit jacket and shirt off. "Oh, alright, I won't push ya, whenever you feel like it, and also you ain't gonna die, ya hear me? We made it this far and- holy shit that's a lot of scratches." Ellis said surpised. "You sir, are lucky, ya ain't got any deep ones, I'll clean them up and you're good to go." Ellis said as he poured some alcohol on some cotton "Alright, hope you're ready 'cause this is gonna hurt like a bitch." Nick just nodded and Ellis started to slightly dab the cotton ball on the mans wounds, Nick bit his hand to stop himself from screaming. "Take it easy man, you're gonna be fine." 

"Aaaand, there you go! That wasn't so bad." 

"Say that for yourself, I can feel it in my bones." 

"Aw, come on man it ain't that bad, you're gonna be fine, okay? So, what you said earlier about you not making it, yeah, proved ya wrong."

"Yeah... About what I said earlier." 

"Hm?" 

"I... Fuck it. I'm love with you, there, I said it." 

"What?" 

"You heard me." 

"..." 

"Goddamn it, Ellis. I've been in love with you since we busted out of that mall with Jimmy Gib's car, you made feel a way no one else did, I don't know why but you do, I kept being such a rude bastard to you because I thought that would make me stop feeling that way, but it didn't, and that Hunter help me realize that I might die and not even tell someone I love you and mean it, so I don't care if you feel the same way or not I just had to tell you because i just can't pretend i'm not in love with you that's-"

Before Nick could finish what he wanted to say Ellis grabbed his face and kissed the wounded man hard on the lips, it only lasted for five seconds until the younger man pulled away.

"I love ya too."

"Hey guys! We made like, 30 molotovs up here! Are you okay Nick? " Rochelle whisper yelled from upstairs.

"I'm fine, Rochelle, you know what? I'm great!" Nick said as he grabbed Ellis by the shirt and kissed him back. 

The zombie apocalypse might not be so bad after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okayyy i never wrote a story like this before so don't expect anything fancy. ;)  
> I actually stayed up until 5 in the morning to write this and it was really fun, hope you like it, tried my best.  
> I haven't played l4d in quite some time if anything is out of place that's my excuse.  
> This fandom is kinda dead buuut i got really inspired from the song Bones from Alexandra Savior, go listen to it its really good anyway im gonna go to bed now.


End file.
